Snow Anna
by Kou1
Summary: Hmm... Anna takes the place of snow white... Mad... Please R&R anyways. Aftermath of choco frenzy... Rating due to mild language


Snow Anna  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: We do not own any of the characters. This was inspired and written in exaclty 15 minutes non-stop after about 10 bars of kit kat chocolate...  
  
"Why can't I talk in front of a stupid mirror?!" Kino ranted to herself... and the mirror. After being accused of being an overall mean bitch step-mother of the story, the old Asakura couldn't have been in a more foul mood.  
"That stupid girl... I tried so hard to be a good step-mother and *this* is how she repays me? All she does is slap me silly all day and she has the nerve to call me 'mean'?!"  
Kino packed the last shiny apple into the basket, polishing the sides so much they looked like they were made of metal. "She just *had* to run off and live with those seven awful smelly midgets!!! At least I have a heart! She can't be well fed there! I hope she will appreciate these beautiful apples I've plucked for her!"  
With that, Kino tossed her walking stick aside and began skipping down the yellow brick road towards the home of the seven dwarves.  
Meanwhile, in the house of the dwarves, all was not well. When the poor things took in the blonde haired beauty, they thought they would have a sunshine to their lives! A song in their hearts! A tune in their ears!  
But now, having really settled in, all they got was tears from their eyes, rocks in their hearts and screams in their ears.  
"Horo Horo!" Anna barked. "Get the papers!"  
The tiny icy-haired midget looked up at Anna with large puppy dog eyes, only to get a facefull of 'rain'.  
"Didn't you hear what I said?!" she hollered straight into his ear. "I said, GET. THE. PAPERS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
With a whimper, Horohoro shot out of the room to retrieve the papers when Ren, the second dwarf trotted in, flexing his small muscles.  
"One day... I will become dwarf king! And all shall bow to the power of my migh-"  
He was rather cut short with a hard kick to the butt which sent him crashing head first into the wall. Anna rolled her eyes at the crumpled being, tossing a coin in his general direction.  
"Go get some groceries, runt." she commanded, not taking her eyes off the tv screen, which was extremely small since it *was* made for dwarves to begin with.  
Ren shot her a glare but wisely chose to take the coin and was about to exit the house when...  
... he was rather painfully stepped on.  
Kino made her way into the house and was immediately surrounded by more dwarves. (Namely Tamao, Chocolove, Jun, Hao and The Holy Maiden whatshername)  
"What do you want, wrinkle face?" Anna shot, not bothering herself to look at Kino.  
"Just to give you an apple that I had plucked from my garden..."  
At the sound of food, Anna immediately perked up, turning to snatch one of the fruits from the big basket. In her haste to shove the entire thing down her throat, she choked and fainted.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" all the dwarves wailed in unision.  
"You killed Anna-sama!!!!!!" mini-Hao squealed in a I-sucked-alot-of-helium kinda way. "You eviiiillllll woman!!!!!!"  
"I'm not evil!" Kino retorted, trying to ease her way out of the mob of angry midgets.  
"Yes you are! Yes you are!" Holy Maiden Whatshername squeaked as well, bouncing up and down non-stop and clapping her hands rather spastically. "Eeeeevvvvvviiiiilllll... b*tch!!!!!!!"  
"Let's put Anna-sama in a glass box!" Tamao suggested. "The tv looks good enough..."  
"YYEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
All the tiny dwarves somehow managed to put Anna into the tv box and pushed the enourmous crate to a nice clearing. Meanwhile, Kino was busy dailing 911 on her cell phone...  
"We now need a prince to kiss her!!!!!!" Jun clapped, giving a big toothpaste ad smile to everyone.  
All present looked at each other skeptically. Just then, a normal sized human loomed above them.  
"Excuse me..." Yoh said with a large sweatdrop. "Where is she?"  
Everyone turned their attention to Yoh, shoving him towards Anna. Immediately, he begun CPR!!!!!!!!!  
"Cough cough!!!!!!" Anna spluttered back to life like a old engine, slowly opening her eyes to see a smiling and exhausted medic hovering over her...  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Yoh Asakura. You just suffered from a mild case of choking and-"  
"PPPPERRRRRRVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRRTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in his face, punting him halfway across the world...  
  
~the end~  
  
Please R&R...Ya... 


End file.
